action ou verité?
by Marry-black
Summary: [yaoi] encore un défi stupide, allez voir, vouis verrez bien l'histoire...


Et voilà donc…les défis stupides de Ri-chan ! (Ri-chan, c'est moi) je vous explique le principes, somme toute fort simple…je m'ennuie en cours, je demande un mot à mon fournisseur officiel de mots, à savoir Mathieu, et j'écris une fic à partir de ce mot. Ca fait bien passer les cours et c'est marrant…

La base ce coup-ci est Full metal alchemist, et le mot était « livres »…enjoy !

* * *

**Bibliothèque, QG de central-city, 19h30**

Seule une mèche blonde dépassant d'un amoncellement de bouquins trahissait une présence dans la bibliothèque. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, un léger ronflement s'éleva du tas de livres.

Une grande armure entra dans la salle et sembla chercher un instant, avant de se diriger vers le tas de livres et de commencer à les déblayer pour laisser apparaître un jeune homme de taille légèrement inférieure à la moyenne, vêtu d'un manteau rouge qui lui glissait des épaules et ronflant doucement.

« Ed ? »

« Grrmbl…Winry, laisses moi… j'aime pas le lait… »

« Ed, réveille-toi »

« Bllbl…qui est ce qui est si petit qu'on le perd dans les grains de sable du désert d'Ishbal ? »

« Ed ! »

Alphonse l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua pour le réveiller.

« Mmmh… Oui, colonel, moi aussi je vous aime… »

Al lâcha son « grand » frère qui s'écrasa par terre et se réveilla en sursaut. Le jeune blond de taille légèrement inférieure à la moyenne se releva difficilement en se massant le postérieur.

« Punaise Al, t'aurais pu y aller un peu plus délicatement… »

« Désolé mais euuh…je croyais que t'étais réveillé… »

« Bah nan, apparemment… »

« Je voulais juste te dire que je rentrais …et que tu devrais venir toi aussi. »

« Nan, laisses, j'étais en train de trouver là…mais j'ai eu un coup de barre. »

« Bon, mais fait attention quand même, il pleut pas mal dehors. »

« Ca va, dis tout de suite que je suis assez petit pour me noyer dans les flaques d'eau ! »

Alphonse laissa son frère gesticulant au milieu de son tas de livres et sortit sous la pluie battante.

Le temps passa et Edward continua ses recherches jusqu'à ce que son estomac se fasse entendre. Il leva le nez de ses bouquins juste à temps pour voir la porte s'ouvrir et entrer un Roy Mustang légèrement humide (comprendre : totalement trempé), un plateau à la main. Il posa son plateau sous le regard ébahi d'Ed, avant d'expliquer :

« C'est le déluge dehors, les routes sont bloquées, on va devoir rester là jusqu'à demain matin au moins… »

« Euh…et il n'y a personne d'autre ? »

« Non, même Hawkeye est partie plus tôt pour s'occuper d'Hayate qui s'était blessé la patte. Alors que d'habitude elle part toujours juste après moi pour voir si j'ai un rendez-vous…elle pense que je le voie pas… »

le blond sourit à l'air dépité de son supérieur, encore accentué par ses cheveux noirs collés à son front par la pluie. Il se prépara à supporter le colonel tout le reste de la nuit et s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise. Pour une fois, Mustang avait l'air de bonne humeur, en tous cas il ne semblait pas disposé à faire de commentaires sur sa taille. Les deux hommes mangèrent en silence, un silence quasi religieux.

Au bout d'un moment, Ed détourna le regard, impressionné par les pupilles d'onyx du colonel qui le fixaient intensément. Il attrapa un livre au hasard et le feuilleta, sans vraiment lire le texte, juste pour s'occuper les mains. Il se rappela son rêve, juste avant qu'Al ne le réveille…brrr…c'était effrayant de réalisme et pourtant…il rougit en se demandant si le colonel avait un corps aussi parfait dans la réalité. Il se cacha un peu plus derrière son bouquin et se résigna à se sentir observé une bonne partie de la nuit.

Il en était là quand un bruit de verre lui fit lever le nez. Le colonel venait de sortir d'Ishbala savait ou une bouteille d'alcool et deux verres. Il répondit au regard interrogatif du fullmetal par un clin d'œil complice et un doigt sur la bouche. Il servit deux verres, l'un sensiblement moins plein que l'autre, et passa le moins rempli au blond. Ed lui renvoya un regard noir et avala son verre cul sec, puis le reposa sur la table dans un bruit sec. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge, mais il se retint de faire une grimace, il n'allait pas lui donner ce plaisir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bibliothèque, QG de central-city, 23h45**

Le bouteille se reposa une dernière fois sur la table, vide. Les deux hommes burent leur dernier verre en se défiant du regard, la main un peu tremblante. Ils reposèrent leurs verres et se lancèrent des regards noirs encore un instant, avant d'éclater de rire.

Finalement, cette soirée n'était pas si désagréable, l'alcool aidant, Mustang devenait de plus en plus sympa…et puis…le rêve d'Ed lui revint en mémoire de plein fouet. Il rougit comme une pivoine. Mustang pouffa et mit cette brusque coloration sur le compte de l'alcool. Ed regarda son supérieur dans les yeux, le rire les rendaient brillants.

Il détourna le regard sur la bouteille vide et soupira. Dommage, un Mustang bourré comme un cochon était peut être plus enclin à lui montrer si son rêve était proche de la réalité ou non qu'un Mustang sobre. Enfin…presque sobre, parce que même quand il avait appris la naissance de la fille de Hugues, il n'avait pas souri comme ça.

Ed se prit à contempler les yeux d'onyx noir de son colonel, qui brillaient d'un éclat rieur. Le voix du possesseur des dits yeux le tira hors de ses pensées.

« La soirée risque d'être longue, fullmetal…un petit jeu ? »

« Jeu ? »

« ouais…action ou vérité, par exemple… »

Ed failli tomber de sa chaise. Il n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, pensé que le flame alchemist pouvait s'adonner à ce genre de jeux…puérils…c'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi, ils n'allaient quand même pas jouer à ça…

« Ok ! »

Tiens, ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Bon bah tant qu'ils y étaient…il allait peut être pouvoir tirer profit de la situation…ou pas…à voir le regard du colonel…

« Bon, bah t'as qu'à commencer…vérité ! »

« Alors…pourquoi vous vous acharnez à piquer les petites amies d'Havoc ? »

« Mmh…il y a plusieurs raisons. D'abord pour décourager Hawkeye de me tourner autour, d'ailleurs ça marche pas des masses…et aussi pour dégoûter Havoc des filles. »

« Pardon ? »

« On a fait un pari avec Hugues…si j'arrive à rendre Havoc homo, il embrasse Fuery… »

« Ah … »

« Sur la bouche ! »

Comme Ed ne réagissait pas, il enchaîna :

« Bon, à mon tour, action ou vérité ? »

« Mmh…Vérité »

« As tu déjà embrassé une femme ? »

demanda le colonel, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Ed rougit comme une pivoine mais répondit quand même :

« Une femme non… »

Puis, avant que Mustang n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot, il enchaîna :

« Bon, à moi ! action ou vérité ? »

Roy sourit et prépara sa prochaine question avant de murmurer :

« Action… »

Ed hésita un instant puis un sourire éclaira son visage. Après tout…il n'y avait pas de règles. Il s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise et tapota la table pour lui faire signe d'y grimper. Mustang sauta sur la table et poussa du pied la bouteille et les quelques livres qui y traînaient. Il haussa un sourcil en direction d'Ed qui murmura les mots « Strip tease… » Roy sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil lubrique avant de commencer à se déhancher lascivement. Ed se prit une veste d'uniforme bleue sur le nez et l'enleva en vitesse pour ne pas rater une miette du spectacle. La chemise vola, bientôt suivie par le pantalon. Mustang descendit de la table et s'approcha d'un Ed de plus en plus assorti à son manteau. Il s'installa sur les genoux du blond et fit glisser les mains du dit blond sur ses propres hanches, à la lisière de son sous vêtement. Il se pencha à l'oreille d'Ed et murmura :

« Action ou vérité ? »

Ed déglutit difficilement et répondit tout bas :

« Action… »

Mustang sourit tout contre sa peau et descendit ses lèvres le long de se joue, pour arriver au coin de sa bouche et murmurer :

« Embrasse moi… »

Ed ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et obéit à son supérieur, d'abord timidement, puis plus passionnément.

Finalement, cette nuit n'allait pas être si ennuyeuse.

* * *

Pouuuh…je trouve la fin très guimauve…m'enfin c'est pas grave…tite review ? oui ? allez… 


End file.
